


Hand of God

by Fides



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Religion, mmom, mmom 2008, mmom 2008: day 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes religion can be a little difficult to swallow, but Methos always manages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand of God

In the beginning there was nothing. Then Atum, Lord of the Universe, brought himself forth into existence. No sky existed and no earth. Alone, Atum sat. His penis grew hard so he lay with his shadow and made love to his hand as it were a woman. When he had given pleasure to himself the seed from the kidney came forth and he collected it in his mouth. He spat out Shu and brought forth Tefnut.

* * *

On the sacred mound, Methos, High Priest of Atum-Re at Heliopolis, greeted the first light of a new day in the traditional manner...


End file.
